


The Grove

by NSPFanGirl



Category: AU - Fandom, Dan Avidan-Fandom, Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/F, F/M, Romance, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:44:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NSPFanGirl/pseuds/NSPFanGirl
Summary: Kristen had a secret that she's never shared with anyone, but a chance encounter with her favorite not-so-grump could change everything. If she chooses to trust him, there's no turning back for either of them.





	1. Ch. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Most of my stories have been bouncing around my head since last summer. I mean no disrespect to his personal life now that he's gone public with his relationship, nor will I ever reference real events with her that he shares with us. This is just fiction written by a fan.

Kristen was on her way out of the Starbucks, coffee in one hand and a small bag in the other when a mass of curly hair sticking out of a sweater hood caught her attention. She didn't see him coming in with his back to the glass but there was no mistaking him now. Dan Avidan sat hunched over a notebook and the look on his face was hard to describe. Not angry or sad but something in between. She took a risk and approached him. “I'm sorry, I know who you are. You look like you need this more than me.” She held out the small bag with a warm smile. “It’s a chocolate cake pop. Chocolate can help fix just about everything.” His eyes went from her face to the bag and he took it. “Thank you. Chocolate is good.” She gave him another smile and turned to leave. “Wait! I didn’t get you name.” “Kristen.” “Do you want to sit down? I am in a mood, I'm sorry but i still have my manners.” She turned back made the couple steps to the chair across from him. “I have some time today. I’m sorry for prying. Is everything okay?”  
“Yes and no. The tour just ended so I'm in that weird in between busy schedules with nothing to do. I don't like having nothing to do. Since Barry moved out, an empty house doesn't sound good right now. Brian’s busy catching up with his family and Arin’s banished me from the office for the week. He wants me to take my down time. Why am I telling you all this?” Dan shook his head at himself. He was usually a private person. He was used to the fans nervously approach him and almost having breakdowns if he gave them a hi and a quick hug. But this woman sat there calmly listening while he spilled his guts to a complete stranger. After taking a sip from her coffee she replied to him, “I bring that out of people I think. This isn't the first time some stranger had the urge to tell me his life story.” “I’m not a stranger to you though.” “Technically you are though. Yes, I know who you are, yes I'm a fan, but I don't KNOW you. I think the only reason I'm okay talking to you right now is cause it feels like I know you. You guys tell so many personal stories on the show that sitting here talking to you right now is like talking to an old friend, picking up where we left off years ago.”  
He just stared at her. Talking to her was so easy but she made a good point. They were strangers to each other. He had the sudden thought that he didn't want her to be a stranger to him. “Do you want to go out for dinner later? I don't want us to be strangers.” She looked down at her hands holding her cup, her thoughts racing. She had no experience with dates. No one had ever shown an interest in her before. She liked to keep to herself because she had an enormous secret that she's never told anyone before. But here was Dan Avidan showing an interest in her. She never made it to a concert but she's watched all the Grump episodes since he’d joined. They made her laugh when little else did. She knew all his current music and had recently bought the Skyhill album from years ago. She looked back up to him and searched his face. Seeing only sincerity in his eyes, she answered him. “Dinner sounds good.” “Great. I can pick you up at 5. I know a sushi place that doesn't get too busy if that’s okay.” “Sushi’s good. Here’s my number and my address.”  
Dan looked at the address she gave him and had to do a double take then let out a small laugh. “What’s funny?” “This is the apartment building next to the building the Grump Space is in. How long have you lived there?” “I moved out here from Ohio in 2011. I have a filing cabinet with all my old bills if you want to see them.” “No, I believe you. This is just a huge coincidence. Hopefully Arin doesn't see me or he's going to think I'm trying to sneak into the office.” They both laughed at that. They chatted for a little bit longer then Kristen stood up. “I have a couple of things i need to get done if i'm going out tonight.” Dan stood up as well and grabbed his notebook. “I’ll walk out with you.”  
Kristen’s car was a block away. Before she got in, she turned to Dan and lightly kissed his cheek. “I’ll see you at 5.” “See you then.” He watched as she got in her car and drove away. He jumped when his phone rang. It was Arin. “Hey man. What’s up?...oh, thank Suzy for me but I have plans tonight….I have a date...yeah, I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Bye.” He walked over to his car and went home.  
By 4:30 Kristen was ready to go. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she had changed into a knee length dark green dress with calf high black laced boots. Her phone went off with a text sound, showing a number she didn't recognize. The text read, “It’s Dan. Is a little early okay? I’ve just been sitting here for the last half hour waiting.” She smiled and replied. “I’m ready now, it’s fine.” “Great. I’ll be up in a minute.” She looked up and around her living room to make sure everything was cleaned up. She wasn’t a dirty person but the occasional stuff would be laying around. Today it was clean. Her living walls were filled with shelves with dozens of live plants of various colors and sizes. Her love for plants was part of her secret. She wondered how Dan would react when he saw them all. The knock on her door startled her out of her thoughts. Within a few seconds she was over there to open it. His hair was free in its jew fro and he wore a blue button up shirt with jeans with no holes. “Sorry I'm early.” “It’s okay, really. Please, come in.” She moved out of the way so he could enter her apartment.  
“Wow, you have a lot of plants.” “Yeah, it’s a hobby of mine. I’m a botanist.” His attention was drawn to nearest planter. It was long and shallow with a dozen or so long succulent leaves spaced out laying on top of the dirt. “What are these?” she walked up to stand next to him. “I’m propagating this one.” She reached over and picked up a small pot with a fuzzy succulent in it. “You can touch it, it’s a cactus but those aren’t thorns.” Dan reached out to touch one of the larger leaves. “It’s called Echevaria Setosa. You don't see them for sale too often around here. That’s why I'm propagating it. It's going to be another month and a half or so before they're ready to plant, but you’re welcome to one when they are. They need strong light and minimal water like a normal cactus.” “Maybe. Sometimes I'm not home for a couple weeks at a time when it’s touring time. Are you ready to go?” “Yeah, let me grab my purse.” She put the pot down and grabbed her purse and keys from where they were hanging on the wall by the front door. After that they left and went out and down to his car.  
The sushi place he was taking her to was about 20 minutes away with traffic. It was a small hidden place and was almost full. The hostess saw them walk in, greeted Dan by name and led them to an open table in the back. As they sat down, he gave Kristen a smile. “I’m here every few days. The normally don't take reservations but they know me here.” They spent the next hour discussing their random interests. He normally didn't date fans but it was nice not having to explain what he did for a living. When the checks came, he grabbed hers before she could reach it. “Please, I asked you out, I got this.” “Thank you.” He drove her back to her apartment and walked her back up to her door.  
“Do you want to come in for dessert? I have daifuku.” She held the door open for him. He hesitated for a moment. “I’m just asking if you want dessert. I have no expectations for anything else tonight. I’ve only really known you for half a day. “All right, I trust you. I don't know what daifuku is though.” He walked in and hung his jacket on the hooks next to hers. “Daifuku, the ones I have, are mochi but marshmallow inside instead of ice cream.” “That sounds amazing.” He removed his shoes and made himself comfortable on on her couch while she retrieved the food from the fridge. She brought the package over and sat down next to him, holding it out so he could grab one. He popped the whole thing into his mouth. After a few moments of chewing he turned to her. “That was really good. Could I have some more?” Kristen handed him the whole package. “Please, take them, I’ve had enough. Do you want to watch something? It’s still early.” “Sure. What do you have?” “The cabinet left of the TV has dvd’s and I have some on my tablet.” She reached over to the side table for her tablet to show him her selection.  
He scrolled through the list on the tablet. “I’ve never seen V For Vendetta.” She plugged the tablet into the TV and began the movie. About halfway through she noticed that he was beginning to nod off. She nudged his shoulder to wake him. “Are you okay?” He jerked awake with a start. “I’m so sorry. I’ve been up since 6 am.” “You gonna be okay going home?” “Yeah, I only live a few blocks from here. I’ll be okay to finish this.” Within fifteen minutes he was out cold. When Kristen saw he was completely out, she covered him with an quilt and decided to give him at least an hour before bothering him. She spent that time cleaning up the kitchen from a mess she had made earlier. When the sun began to set and the apartment darkened, she went over to him and woke him up. He blinked a couple of times, remembered where he was, then hung his head. “Fuck, I'm sorry again. What time is it?” “It’s 8:30. The sun is just beginning to set. I figured an hour would be enough to get you home then pass back out.”  
Before he could apologize anymore, his attention was drawn to some of her plants. Some of them had a glow on the outer edge of the leaves. He immediately forgot how tired he was and went over to look at the glowing plants. “How is this possible? I thought it was just some fungi that could glow like this.” She joined him by the shelf he was at. “It’s part of my hobby. It’s not that hard when you have a green thumb, so to speak. I love my plants.” Dan couldn’t help but stare at her face as she looked at her plants. The glow made her face more beautiful than in the sunlight. “I should get going before it gets too late. Can I see you again? I feel the need to make up for tonight.” “There’s nothing to make up for. I got to really talk to you. You look cute when you’re sleeping. And before you ask, my phone never left my purse. I would never take advantage of you. As for seeing me again, when did you have in mind?” He pulled out his phone to double check his schedule. “I am completely free for the next six days. I was hoping to find something to do or I’d go crazy before Arin let me back in the office.” “How about coffee for lunch tomorrow at noon, and then we see what happens after? It’s not fair that I know so much about you. Maybe I’ll tell you some of my secrets. Like where those plants came from.”  
They both smiled as Kristen walked Dan to her front door. “If you watch Game Grumps then you know a lot of stupid shit about me. Your secrets better be good.” She smiled at him and kissed his cheek good night. “You have no idea. And there’s nothing bad, I promise. I’ll see you tomorrow Dan.” He kissed her back on her cheek. “Good night Kristen.” After he disappeared down the stairs, she closed and locked the door for the night.


	2. Ch. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristen had a secret that she's never shared with anyone, but a chance encounter with her favorite not-so-grump could change everything. If she chooses to trust him, there's no turning back for either of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Current tags are for entire work, not just this chapter and may not be all of them. Will update appropriately as I update/write more.

The next morning she was all ready to head out to walk the couple blocks to the coffee shop. The weather was supposed to hold warm and sunny all day. Before she decided to head out, she made a last minute decision to take a risk and grab a couple of new seeds from a new type of plant she had been working on. With the seeds in her pocket, she left. By the time she got there, she spotted him sitting in the corner where he was yesterday, with two coffees and two paper bags in front him. When Dan saw her walk in, he rose to greet her with a quick hug and pulled her chair out for her, then passed one of the coffees over to her. She read the order label printed on it. It was the same she had yesterday. “I saw the label on yours yesterday and got you the same. I hope that’s ok. And replaced your cake pop. I hope cookie dough is okay. They’re out of chocolate.” “Cookie dough is good but you didn’t have to buy me anything.” “Please, I feel like I need to make up for falling asleep on you last night.”  
They continued to chat for a half an hour before Dan finally asked her, “So what are these secrets you have for me? It’s gonna take a lot to top some of my stories.” Kristen smiled at him. “There’s a park nearby. Let’s go for a walk over there. It’s a bit more private.” The coffee shop was getting pretty packed. Dan agreed and collected both of their garbage to dispose of on the way out. The aforementioned park was only a few minutes walk away. It was small and surrounded by a line of dense bushes. Because of the size, it wasn’t a popular park, with just a couple of benches along 2 paths that crossed in the middle.  
Kristen picked the farther bench and sat down. Dan sat next to her and rested one arm behind her. “So what do you want to know?” They spent the next half hour answering and asking all kinds of questions, from favorite color to time of year. “None of those sound like a big secret.” “I know. I was saving it for last if I didn’t chicken out.” “Did you chicken out?” She looked around the park nervously to see if anyone was around. The park was empty. She fished the seeds out of her pocket. “Let me see your hand.” He held his left hand out for her. She gently placed the few seeds in his open palm. They were about the size of peppercorns. “I’ve been working on a new strain of flowers. Don’t freak out okay, and don’t move? I’ve never shown anyone this before.” She placed her open hand above his, palm down. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the seeds. Within a few seconds they sprouted and grew into an eight inch tall bushy green plant complete with flowers. The flowers opened up to reveal 5 white petals with a red line in the middle, similar to his newer star on his costumes. When she was done she searched his face for any kind of fear, afraid that she’d just ruined everything. He just held the plant, looking at it with wonder, no fear at all. When his eyes met hers, they were wide open. “What are you?” “I’m human. I’ve just had a good teacher and a good place to learn.” “This looks like my star.” “That was the idea. Do you like it?” “It’s incredible. You’re incredible.” She kept waiting for him to bolt, maybe call her names. She wasn’t expecting him to be so okay with it like that. “You’re not afraid of me?” It took him a moment to answer. “No. If I was ever a little afraid, it would’ve been last night. Falling asleep in a strangers apartment wasn’t one of my better ideas. No one’s seen you do this before?” She absently played with a ring on her hand while looking down at her lap. “No. I’ve had a couple friends that I’ve almost shown, but something always held me back. I don’t know why, but with you, something was telling me it was time.” “They really are beautiful. You’re beautiful.” With his free hand, he reached under her chin to turn her face towards his. “I’m not going anywhere.” He whispered, then leaned down to lightly kiss her lips. She was so immediately relieved, she threw her arms around him and couldn’t help but cry a little. She was so sure he would freak out but he just accepted it.  
Dan gently placed the plant to his side on the bench and wrapped his long arms around her. “It’s okay. Why are you crying?” “I’m happy. I’m relieved I can share my secret with someone.” He hugged her tightly, leaning his face into her shoulder. They stayed like that for a few minutes before she pulled away. “Do you want to see some more?” “Whatever you’re comfortable with.” “Let’s go back to my apartment. I can pot that for you, and I don’t want to risk being seen.” He gently picked the plant back up and they both walked hand in hand to her apartment.  
Once inside, it only took her a minute to find an empty pot. Once that was taken care of, she took his hand and led him to a small palm tree in the corner of her living room. “Do you trust me?” With no hesitation, he answered, “Yes.” “Close your eyes. He did as he was told and she placed her free hand on the trunk of the tree and they vanished. He felt an immediate temperature change, but no sense of movement. “Open your eyes.” She let his hand go and back away a few steps so he could take everything in. He immediately saw they were no longer in her apartment. They were in a large flat clearing, surrounded by a dense forest with a large and deep crystal clear pond being fed by a stream. In the pond were brilliantly colored koi of all sizes. The surrounding trees were so tall, their canopy lightly covered the entire clearing. He looked around in complete wonder. “Where are we?” “This is the dryad’s grove. I found this place by accident when I was little.” She took his hand again and led them to the water's edge. Before sitting down, she waved her free hand over the grass and it changed into a lush carpet of springy moss. “This is my favorite place in the world. I can be myself here.” He sat down next to her in silence. Without a word, he pulled her close to him and kissed her passionately. He didn’t want to stop but they both had to breath. “I know I keep saying it, but this is all incredible. It’s so...peaceful here. I can’t describe it.” “We can stay as long as you want. You won’t find this place on a map and time flows differently here. About an hour in here is only about ten minutes outside. I come here if i need a nap or to relax. Don't do a full nights sleep here though, it'll mess with your schedule outside for a while.”  
While she talked, she slowly moved and waved her hand over the water. A perfect sphere of water rose up with a smaller koi swimming around inside it. She drew it close to them to watch it then let it fall back into the pond. All Dan could do was watch her. “How did you find this place?” “When I was little, there were woods behind my house. I was constantly back there, I knew all the paths like the back of my hand. One day at the beginning of summer I walked instead of biked through it. I found a deer path I never saw before so I followed it. I’m not sure for how far but eventually I came out here. Every day for almost a month I came here and just hung out by myself, either reading or with my CD player. After a month, when she saw I truly loved this place and kept its secret, she showed herself to me.” At that, Kristen looked towards the closest part of the woods. There was movement in the tree line and a figure walked out. It’s body was in the shape of a woman but it was definitely not human. She was made of thin and thick green and brown vines mimicking the design of the human muscular system. Instead of eyes, the sockets in the face were filled with a low green light with brighter spots where the irises would be. Instead of hair, tendrils of ivy flowed down her back past her shoulders. This was the dryad the grove was named for. She walked towards where they were sitting. Kristen rose to meet her teacher. “Calthea, this is Dan. Dan, Calthea.” Now Dan felt a pang of real fear. This was a creature straight out of myths.  
Calthea regarded Dan for a few long moments before picking up the story from where Kristen left off. “Nobody finds this grove by accident. No one new has visited in over a century. Yet somehow this little girl found this place. She warranted observation. When I was sure her heart was in this place, I decided to take her under my wing. All her magic, she’s learned from me. Who are you that she would risk all to bring you here?” Dan stood and tried to calm his rapidly beating heart. “I just met her yesterday, but I could tell by last night she was something special. I just had no idea how much so.” The dryad turned to Kristen. “Would you check to see if the flower beds need any weeding? I’d like to speak to him alone.” “Yes, mother.” Kristen did what was asked and walked across the field to a nearby flowerbed.  
“Please, sit.” Dan did as he was told and Calthea sat down across from him. “There’s no need to fear me. She trusts you so I will too. She called me mother. I’m obviously not but she does feel like a daughter to me. I know who are are, Leigh Daniel Avidan. She’s brought her… computer, that’s the word, here before. I’ve seen your music.” “Please don’t judge me on those music videos. It’s just a character for the show. I’m not like that.” “I realize that. She’s introduced me to your current world. Acting isn’t a new concept to me but your movies are pretty amazing. Answer me this. Do you love her?” “I think I do. I haven’t felt this relaxed and comfortable around someone this quickly before. She was terrified earlier when she showed me what she can do. I always wanted to believe there was magic in the world. She didn’t frighten me at all.” She reached over, took his hand, and placed a wooden ring in it. It was a dark wood with intricate filigree carving in it. “As long as you love her, and keep her safe, you have my leave to come and go from this place as she does. Wear this ring, touch any plant with it, and think about coming here. Now go be with her, I’ll be around.” She got up and faded back into the forest.  
Dan watched her disappear then got up to join Kristen in the flowers. He hugged Her from behind and kissed the side of her neck. She leaned back into him and covered his arms with hers. “What did she say?” “She said I can come and go from here whenever I want. She also said you’ve shown her my videos. Not the kind of audience I had in mind.” They both laughed. “I’ve shown her a bunch of stuff on my laptop, not just you. You’re just the first real thing she’s seen from it. Do you want to go back home? It’s only been about five minutes outside. Watches work in here slowed down. I wish I knew how that worked.” “No, I want to stay. I want to see more of this. Part of me thinks when my vacations over this will all have been a dream.” She turned in his arms and wrapped hers around his waist. “If this is a dream, it’s the best I’ve ever had. Let’s go back by the water.” They walked back to the moss patch and sat back down facing the pond. She leaned into his shoulder and pushed him back to lay down, laying her head on his chest. All was peaceful and quiet for a while until his phone went off. It was a text from Arin. “Texts are okay in here but don’t try to answer a call, it won’t come through.” “Makes sense. Arin wants to hang out. I didn’t tell him yesterday I had plans already. I should tell him something. He knows how much I hate vacations.” “What are you gonna tell him?” “I’ll tell him I met a girl. It’s true and that’ll get him to give me some space. Of course as soon as Brian find out, he’s gonna pester me nonstop. He loves torturing me.” “Yeah, I’ve heard the stories. Do you have any privacy with them around?” “At the office, no. We’re all a giant dysfunctional family, it’s great, but at home, yeah. With Barry gone, it’s just me in the house. With the show and NSP growing, I can afford the place by myself.” “I’ll have to give you some of my plants. You can use those to get here without me.”  
A large splash in the water made him sit up. “What was that?” “Probably just Clyde.” “Who is Clyde?” The answer to that question showed itself to be a ten foot long alligator crawling up onto the shore near them. “Holy shit!” Dan tried to get up to get away but Kristen wouldn’t let go of his arm. “He’s harmless, I promise. A giant puppy dog. I rescued him from a live trap when he was little. He’s just curious about you.” Clyde walked up to Kristen and laid his giant head across her legs. She dug her fingers into the soft tissue under his jaw. His eyes closed and he let his legs sprawl out away from him to lay down. “See? Just a big dog. You can pet him.” Dan’s hand shook as he lightly placed it on his nose. His eyes opened, gave the hand a sniff, then closed again, not interested anymore.  
“I wish I could take a picture.” “I don’t mind. You can say he was a rescue. There’s animals that get attached to humans like that.” He pulled out his phone so he got all of both of them in the picture. “Do you want to recreate your other gator picture?” “Um… I think I’ll pass for now. Where did he come from? The water’s pretty clear.” she continued to run her fingers under his jaw. “For lack of a better term, there’s more pocket dimensions than this one. If you know how, you can get to them from anywhere, and get to anywhere from them. I’ve been all over the world.” “What’s your favorite place?” “Hawaii. I have some friends there that i visit. There’s another pocket space out there. You’ve been awfully cool with stuff so far but that might be too much too soon. I’ll show you eventually if you want. I can show you one more thing but we’d have to come back at night, if you’re up for that.” “Of course. What do you want to do in the meantime?” “Did you want to catch up with Arin? If you’re banned from the office, he’s welcome to come over if you guys want to play something. I have most of the newer systems. I’d love to play him in something.” “Sure. I’m getting pretty hungry again if you want to grab a second lunch. It’s only 2:30.”  
Kristen tried to shove Clyde off of her. “Come on boy, move, I gotta go.” He hissed his displeasure at being shoved but moved anyway. He crawled back to the water and disappeared under the surface. “Do you ever worry that he’ll turn on you?” Dan grasped her hand on their way back to the treeline. “No. Animals love me, from bees to whales. They can understand me. I’m still working on understanding them. Ha, if we go to Hawaii, i need to introduce you to Francis.” “Do I want to know?” She just smiled up at him. She was about to reach out to the nearest tree but he stopped her. “Wait, i want to try this. Calthea gave me this, said I can use it to come and go like you do.” He placed his right hand on the trunk, closed his eyes, and vanished. Kristen followed right behind him.


	3. Ch. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristen had a secret that she's never shared with anyone, but a chance encounter with her favorite not-so-grump could change everything. If she chooses to trust him, there's no turning back for either of them.

She found him leaning forward bracing his hands on his knees standing in her living room. “Are you okay?” “A little pukey. That was a trip.” “Yeah, you’ll get used to it.” She rubbed his back on the way to the kitchen to get him some water.” When she came back in with a glass in hand, he was sitting on the couch with his phone out. He took the glass gratefully then called Arin. “Hey, man. Sorry for ditching you last night but I have a good excuse. I met a girl at Starbucks yesterday, asked her out to dinner. I’m at her place now and we’re about to get some lunch? Do you want to come over? She actually lives in the apartment building next door to the office.” He gave Arin the apartment number and hung up. “He’ll be right up. What did you have in mind for food?” “How bout Panera? It’s nearby. I can grab it quick while you two catch up.” With lunch agreed upon, and ordered, Dan already know what Arin would get, Kristen went to set up her Wii-U. “You think he’d want to play Mario Kart? I haven’t played against anyone in a long time.” “Probably. You should know though, he's pretty much unbeatable. The only one that can regularly beat him is Ross.”  
A knock at the door interrupted them. Kristen opened the door to Arin, wearing short sleeves and shorts. She held her hand out to greet him. “Hi. Kristin.” He shook her hand while saying, “Arin.” He found Dan behind her and he made his way over to him. She grabbed her purse from the wall and slipped her shoes on. “I’m gonna go pick up Panera. Dan ordered what you usually get. I hope that's alright.” “Yeah, Panera’s good. Thanks.” “Okay, I’ll be back shortly.” After she walked out the door, Arin turned to Dan wide eyed. “You said you met her yesterday? And she trusts you alone in her apartment?” “Yeah. I know it looks weird but she’s… I’m falling hard man. She’s incredible.” “Is she that good in bed?” Dan shook his head. “It’s not like that. And you know I don’t sleep with girls I just met. I can’t describe it.” “Well whatever she’s doing, let her keep doing it. I know how you get when you come off tours and right now you just look happy and relaxed.” “You have no idea.” They spent the rest of the time catching up until she came back with the bag of food.  
By the time Kristen came back with lunch, Dan had set up the kitchen table for them. While they ate, Arin could see how relaxed he was with her. He’s met a few of his other girlfriends but even after months, it wasn’t like this. Within no time the food was gone and the table was cleared. Dan asked Arin, “Do you have time to play anything? Kristen was hoping for some Mario Kart.” “Yeah, I’ve got some time to kill.” The system was quickly set up and the game was running on the TV. She held up the Wii U pad and a Wii-mote to Arin. “Which do you want?” “I’ll take the Wii-mote with a nunchuck.” “Sure. Dan, which do you want?” Dan backed away to the couch with his hands up. “Oh no, I’m staying out of this one. I suck at this game.”  
She took the Wii U pad for herself and sat in the middle of the couch with Dan on her left and Arin on her right. Kristen won the mushroom cup by three points. Arin was silently fuming. “All right. Star cup and I’m not going easy on you this time. I only did it cause I don’t know you but fuck that. It’s on now!” Dan laughed. She proceeded to beat him in the star cup by four points. “Wow, I’ve never seen anyone beat you like that except Ross.” Arin stiffly stood up, his face still red in anger and turned to Kristen. “I need to make a phone call, excuse me.” He stepped out into the hall. Kristen looked over at Dan. “Should I be frightened?” “I’m not sure.”  
It was a good five minutes before Arin came back in, with Ross behind him. “Oh, hey Dan. What’s going on? Arin just told me to come over here.” Arin pulled him over to the couch. “We’re playing her in Mario Kart.” They scooted over to make room. “Hi, who are you?” Kristen shook his offered hand. “Kristen.” Dan threw his arm around her and pulled her close. “She’s my girlfriend. Be nice.” “Enough bullshitting, let’s play.” Arin gave them the controllers and selected star cup. Ten minutes later, Kristen had Arin beat by three points and Ross beat by one. Arin really wanted to throw the wii mote but controlled himself when he remembered it wasn’t his. “No one has ever beaten Ross at this. Are you even human?” Before anyone could respond, Ross stood up. “Well that was fun. I have work to do. Later.” Arin followed him out the door with a wave.   
As soon as the door closed behind them, Kristen shifted on couch so her back was against Dan’s chest. “I feel like i just went through an initiation or something.” Dan laughed and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. “We have a couple of hours yet. What do you want to do now?” He asked as he kissed her neck. “As much as I don’t want to move, there’s a few things I need to get done before tonight. You should get your plant home, then you can use it to meet me at the grove. I saw the ring Calthea gave you.” “Two hours is a long time away from you.” She turned in his arms and ran her fingers along his stubbled jawline. “We’ll have several days of night time in there. I think that’s plenty of time for tonight.” “That almost makes my head hurt. So with the time difference, does that mean you age faster?” “Yes and no. If you had a wound, it would heal in there faster compared to out here, and your metabolism would be the same too, but you wouldn’t actually age. If that was the case, I’d be an old lady by now if not dead. I’ve spent so much time in there over the years.” “That’s good to know. I’m coming up on forty, i don’t need to get there any faster.” She leaned into him to kiss him. “Go home. I’ll meet you at the grove at 7:30. That’ll give some time before dusk. I’ll bring some dinner too. If we get hungry later, I know parts of the woods where food can be found.” He moaned as she pulled him up off the couch. “We have plenty of time. I’ll see you soon.” She handed him his plant and kissed him one more time before he left.  
By 7:25, Kristen had everything ready to go. She wore a dark green silk robe with an off white slip underneath. She grabbed the bag with some food and drinks and left for the grove. Stepping out of the forest, she didn't see Dan anywhere yet. That gave her some time to get ready. She found Clyde and asked him to stay out of sight for the night. Dan would get used to him eventually but for now she wanted to make it easier for him. At the sound of crunching leaves, she turned and saw Dan coming through the tree line. “How’s the stomach?” “Better, now that I know what to expect. Wow, I feel underdressed.” He was wearing a pair of holey jeans and a band shirt. “It’s just my night stuff, plus I’m planning on swimming later if you want to join me. The bottom of the pond is all smooth river pebbles and I asked Clyde to go elsewhere for the night. Do you want to eat before it gets too dark? I made stuffed peppers, just bells with turkey, rice, and vegetables.” “That sound good, sure.”   
Over the next hour they ate and watched the sky begin to darken. “Have you seen the movie Avatar? The alien planet one?” She asked. “Yeah, why?” “Watch.” As the sky darkened, all the trees and plants began to glow blue, purple, and green. “I don’t know why it does it here but it’s beautiful. I love coming here at night.” A green glow close to him brought his attention to her sitting next to him. There were faint glowing lines tattooed on her legs. Most were green but there were some blue and white lines as well, making intricate patterns on her skin. Before he could stop himself, he reached out and brushed his fingers on her closer leg. “I get them as I learn. They only show up here for some reason. They started forming when I was around ten.” “What are the different colors for?” “There’s five elements to the natural world. Nature, water, air, earth, and fire. The green on me is for nature, blue for water and white for air. I don't know if I can control the other two elements. I have a friend that’s shown me some water magic, and air, I’ve figured out some for myself. That’s how I was able to make that water bubble earlier.” She shrugged off her robe to show him more of her skin. The tattoo’s were on both arms and one shoulder blade as well.   
Dan turned to face her more and started kissing her shoulder, working his way up her neck, along her jaw, to her mouth. He moved one hand to the back of her neck and the other behind her back, gently pushing her to lay down, kissing her the whole time. She didn’t resist at all and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled away for a moment. “I feel like I'm moving too fast, and that isn’t like me, but it also feels like I’ve known you my whole life. If you want me to stop, just say so.” “You’re alright, but I do want to go swimming now if you want to join me.” She moved from underneath him and left her robe behind, wearing only the short slip with thin straps. Reaching the water’s edge, she slipped the straps off her shoulders and let it fall down to the moss. Dan’s breath caught as he took in her perfect naked form. Without looking back, she stepped into the water until it reached her shoulders. He hesitated for a moment before he began to strip off his clothes. He’d never been naked outside before. She never turned around to watch him. He stepped in and approached her from behind. That’s when she turned around to face him. She ran his hands over his chest then pulled herself closer to him, feeling him hard already against her. After wrapping her arms around his neck for support, she wrapped her legs around his waist. He used one hand to guide himself inside her and his other to support her weight. She set the pace while she buried her face in his neck, lightly moaning. It took all of his concentration to remain standing. When he felt his knees begin to buckle, he carried her to the water's edge and and laid her down on her back, never leaving her. She arched her back as she grew closer. “Fuck, Dan.” He leaned down to lightly nip at her neck and collarbone. She tightened around him and they both came at the same moment. He collapsed on top of her, both of them panting and holding each other tight. After a couple of minutes, he moved so he was laying next to her, head on her shoulder, arm across her chest and one leg over hers.   
“I didn't want to tell you before but I’ve never been with anyone before.” He looked up at her, startled. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” She pushed his head back down towards her chest. “No, you didn’t. I have a dildo at home, it’s not like nothing's ever been up there. It’s just...having someone else in control..I didn’t know it could feel that good.” Dan moved his hand between her legs and and moved two fingers against her. She bucked up against him, gasping. “Are you still sensitive? Do you want to cum again? It’ll be quick and feel even better.” She moaned out, “God, yes.” He moved between her legs and entered her again. She squirmed beneath him, a look of pure bliss on her face. It only took a few moments for her to cum again, this time harder than the first. Panting hard, she held him tight to her. They spent the next hour exploring every inch of each others bodies. By then full night had fallen but the grove was still bright with all the different colored fluorescence around.   
After grabbing a thin sheet from her bag, she covered them both and snuggled against his chest. They were both on their sides, holding each other tight and close. “Do you want to sleep here? We can spend several days here through the one night outside. It’s not good to make a habit out of it, you’ll forget what day it it, but I wouldn’t mind tonight. I know this forest, I can show you around. There’s nothing dangerous for me in there.” “Not sure if I liked how you specified ‘for you’ in that but I would love to spend as much time with you as possible.”  
They spent that night changing between resting, exploring, and having sex. Neither could get enough of each other. By the time dawn came, they both agreed it was time to return to the outside world for a quick nap to start the day properly. They went to their respective homes to clean up to start their day out in the real world.


	4. Ch. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristen had a secret that she's never shared with anyone, but a chance encounter with her favorite not-so-grump could change everything. If she chooses to trust him, there's no turning back for either of them.

They met for lunch nearby and began to make plans for the rest of the day.When they were done eating, Kristen made sure there were out of earshot of anyone nearby. “How about Hawaii today? I can show you something else I can do, and introduce you to a couple of friends.” “What do I need to bring?” “Swim shorts and suntan lotion. Being under water, you’ll burn faster.” With plans set, they headed to their homes then met back up at the grove. “I texted Arin and Brian, told them we’d be seeing a couple of movies, so if they’re trying to get ahold of me, they’ll know why I’m not answering.”   
Kristen stripped all of her clothes off and went into the water. “Ready to see some shit?” “I like what I’m seeing already but sure.” She smiled, closed her eyes and went under. When she resurfaced, there were random patches of blue scales on her face, shoulders and completely covering her breasts, and gills behind the joint of her jaw under her ears. She swam a quick lap around the pond and he could see a shimmering long blue tail that replaced her legs. Dan didn’t have the words for how beautiful she looked to him then. He stripped down to his swim shorts and joined her in the water. “You’re not going to do that to me are you?” “I can but maybe not today. This thing require practice.” She used her tail to splash him. “All right. I’m going to give you gills so you can stay under. I’m going to hold your neck and went I count to three, you’ll need to release all your air and submerge. Once you do, you’ll feel it but it won’t hurt. Once I let go, breathe in like normal but don’t go back above. It’s going to feel really weird but you’ll get used to it. Ready?” He laughed nervously. “No, but do it.” He took a few deep breaths while she placed her hands on his neck. She counted up to three and he breathed out and went under. She followed him down, concentrated on his neck, then let go, moving her hands to his shoulders to hold him under, anticipating a panic. As he breathed in, he did panic for a moment then caught himself. They were able to speak normally under water. “You okay?” “I think so.” Movement off to the side caught his attention. Clyde was watching them. Kristen swam over to him and laid down alongside him. “I’m never gonna get used to that.” Dan slowly approached them and reached out to run his hand along his back. Clyde blinked at him then slowly swam off to the other side of the pond. “I don’t think he likes me.” Kristen laughed.   
“All right, let's get going. The friend we’re meeting, her name is Setsu. She’s a Mer and she’s not terribly fond of humans. It took her a long time to warm up to me. Don’t mind her if she’s kinda cold around you. Come over here.” She led him to a thick tree root that was submerged and took his hand. When she placed her hand on the root, they disappeared and reappeared in a kelp forest of the coast of Hawaii. Setsu was there waiting for them. No one could mistake her for half human. Her skin color matched her green scales, bone structure was more sharply angled and her eye sockets held large black eyes like a sharks. Her dark blue hair flowed out behind her just past her shoulders.  
Kristen swam over and embraced her friend. Dan kept up with her but eyed the open water warily. “Who is this?” “This is Dan. He’s my friend and my mate. Calthea likes him so be nice” Setsu eyed him up and down. “He’s handsome I guess for a human.” Dan held out his hand in greeting. She just looked down at it. Kristen has to explain what it meant then Setsu lightly shook it. “It’s nice to meet you, Setsu.” “We’ll see.” Kristen just shook her head. “Have you seen Francis? I want him to meet her.” “I saw her yesterday. She’s probably nearby. I’ll call her.” Setsu drew a shell from a pouch tied around her waist and blew into it. Dan kept next to Kristen’s side. “Francis is a she?” “Yeah, I named her before I knew what she was.”   
Setsu pointed to something behind them. They turned to watch a large form approaching. Dan immediately swam to hide behind Kristen. “Oh, fuck no! No, no, no. And don’t tell me she’s a giant puppy dog!” Kristen swam out to meet the large great white shark that was coming towards them. It swam right into her and pulled her along as it did slow laps around Dan and Setsu. Kristen let it go and swam back to Dan to reassure him. “She’s harmless, I promise. She said she found a wooden ship wreck the humans haven’t found yet. Wanna go check it out?” He kept watching the shark swim around them but his curiosity got the better of him. “Sure, I guess.” She rubbed his back for support. “That’s the spirit! Grab her dorsal fin next time she passes by. She wants to carry you, then that way it’ll be fast for all of us.” Francis slowed more while coming close to him. He swallowed his fear and managed to grab the fin with both hands. Then they were off heading into deeper water. It took ten minutes to get there.   
The wreck was mostly buried under the sand but a top doorway was clear. A storm must’ve cleared the sand from the top of it. Setsu volunteered to check out the inside. “It’ll be too dark in there for your eyes. I’ll be right back with anything I can find.” With that she disappeared through the doorway. Kristen set Francis to lookout for any ships nearby. She didn’t want them to be seen. She then joined Dan and sat with him on part of the exposed hull. “How are you holding up?” “It’s hard to remember that I only met you two days ago. I still can’t believe all of this.” She wrapped her arms around him and leaned against his shoulder. “It’ll get easier with time but I understand if this is too much for you.” She was trying not to let her voice sound hurt but he caught the change of her tone he turned to her and held her face with both hands. “Hey, look at me. I’m not going anywhere. I wouldn’t trade this for anything. I didn’t think there’d be enough money in the world to pay me to swim with a shark, let alone a great white that could swallow me whole, yet here I am. Who knew I just needed you. I feel like I’ve waited my whole life for you and didn’t know it till I met you.” “Oh, Dan..” She looked ready to cry and he hugged her tight and kissed her. “I’m not going anywhere. If this doesn’t scare me off, nothing will.” They stayed embraced like that for a few more minutes before Setsu came back out. She was carrying a small metal box with an old padlock on it. “This is all I could find that wasn’t rotted already or buried. I can probably break that lock off with a good rock.” She handed Kristen the chest and set about searching the ocean floor for a suitable rock. It only took her a moments. She took the chest back and set it on the sandy bottom. The lock broke quickly and opened to reveal jewelry and gold and silver coins. “Oh, wow. A real treasure chest.” All three of them moved in for a closer look. Kristen closed it up and handed it to Setsu. “You should give these to Her Majesty. These are her waters.” “Oh yeah, that reminds me, she wanted me to invite you two to dinner tonight. If your human wants to.”  
Dan looked at Kristen for help. “Her Majesty?” “Queen Telyse. I’d at least come to pay your respects. She’ll understand if you don’t want to eat anything and she’s more friendly to humans than some. It took me a while to get used to their food.” “I don’t see what’s wrong with our food.” Setsu crossed her arms across her chest. “You guys coming or not?” Kristen looked at Dan to answer. “When in Rome…” “What does that mean?” Kristen shook her head at the Mer. “I’ll explain later. You got the box? I’ll call Francis.”   
Kristen whistled and Francis came back into view, lightly bumping Dan as she swam by. He grabbed her fin and they were off. The trip back took them near the kelp forest where they emerged from to a peculiar rock formation. Dan let go of Francis and went to follow Setsu. Kristen patted the shark on the snout. “You got any lose teeth about to fall out?” After a moment, she kept pace with the shark and held onto her lower jaw for support. She quickly found a large tooth in the front that came right out. She kissed her on the tip of the nose and said goodbye. Swimming over to join Dan and Setsu, she gave Dan the tooth. It was almost three inches long. “A souvenir.” He gingerly took it and shook his head at her. “You’re insane.” “Come on. She’s waiting for us. There’s a gap in that rock formation that works like a gate to Queen Telyse’s realm. It’s a pocket space but time flows normal in most of it. There’s a cave system inside that has slow time like in the grove, but that area is sacred. I’ve never even been in it.”  
Within a few minutes a sprawling underwater city revealed itself on the ocean bed. “Is this Atlantis?” “No. It’s the only Mer city so it has no name. There’s districts named by location, like the grotto or the ridge, but that’s it.” They swam towards the largest structure, Dan holding onto Kristen’s shoulders and being pulled. He’d never keep up otherwise. The other citizens stared at their passing but no one stopped them all the way through to the throne room. Queen Telyse rested on an ivory throne on a raised dais. The three approached the base of the dais and bowed deeply. Setsu rose first. “Mother, we found this in a human wreck not too far from here. The last storm must have uncovered it.” She handed the box to the queen and she peered inside. “Very pretty. Thank you my daughter. Please, rise.” She came down from her throne and embraced Kristen. “You need to visit more often.” “Yes, your grace.” The Queen moved her gaze to Dan. All he could do was watch her. She was just alien to him as Setsu but still somehow gorgeous. “You must be Daniel. Calthea has told me all about you. You are quite handsome. If you belong to Kristen then you are welcome here as well. Come. Dinner has been set. There should be something you’ll enjoy for your first time here. There’s boiled crab and shrimp at least. I understand that's enjoyed above as well. The rest might be too exotic for your first time here.” “Thank you for the consideration, your grace.”  
The all followed her to the dining hall. There were no chairs but a long low table with cushions on the floor. Queen Telyse sat at the end with Setsu on her right, Kristen on her left with Dan beside her. Platter after platter was brought out. Dan tried what he could to be polite. Almost none of it was recognizable but most of it was palatable. It wasn’t long before he had to refuse any more that was brought out, Kristen doing the same. “Dinner was excellent your grace, as always.” “As always...when you were little you wouldn’t touch any of this except the crab. It is getting late. You two should head back. And visit again soon, both of you. And by the way, your transformation magic is getting better. Keep up the practice. Perhaps next time you can give him a tail.” She smiled at them then rose and left.   
Setsu guided them out and back to the keep forest. She hugged Kristen, smiled at Dan and left. “Are you ready to go home?” “Yeah, I’m getting pretty tired. I think I ate too much. So Setsu’s a princess?” “Yeah, but don’t call her one, she hates it.” She grabbed his hand and touched one of the kelp, reappearing in the grove’s pond. “Alright, the change back might not be pleasant. Get everything out of your lungs that you can then hold it. My hands will be on your neck then I’ll push you up when it’s time. Keep holding though and open your mouth. I’ll draw the remaining water out then get yourself to shore and breath. I’ll try and figure out a better way to do this later.” Within thirty seconds, Dan was on his hands and knees on the shore coughing. “Are you all right?” “I will be. Land feels good.” After changing herself back to human, she joined him on the shore and laid down next to him on her stomach, still naked. He looked over at her and groaned. “I’m so tired but you’re so tempting right now.” “Rest, we have all the time in the world. I’m going to set my phone alarm for 10 minutes. That’ll give us an hour nap then we should be pretty dry by then.” She retrieved her phone from her bag, set the alarm, then they both fell asleep almost instantly.


	5. Ch. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristen had a secret that she's never shared with anyone, but a chance encounter with her favorite not-so-grump could change everything. If she chooses to trust him, there's no turning back for either of them.

Her alarm went off, playing Different Frequencies by Dan’s Skyhill. He recognized it immediately it of course. “I forgot that was my alarm sound…” “You like Skyhill?” “Yeah. I bought it a few months ago I think. It’s really good. We should get moving. I’m dried off, how about you?” “Yeah, I’m good. Do you want to actually watch a movie tonight, give our alibi some credibility? “Sure. You gonna fall asleep in the middle of it again?” “Maybe.” They both laughed, got dressed, and Dan led the way back to his house. Dan tried shaking his hair. “I feel crunchy from the salt. Make yourself comfortable, I’ll be out in a few minutes.” “All right.” She went over to the large couch in the living room and laid down, throwing a crocheted blanket over her. She pulled it close to her face and inhaled. It smelled like him and she smiled.  
After about fifteen minutes, he came out in shorts and one of his kimonos. “I don’t know about you but I’m still exhausted. Do you want to just go to bed?” “Whatever you want to do. It’s your place.” He pulled her off the couch and guided her to the bedroom. All clothes were quickly dropped on the floor and she pushed him onto his back on his bed. He scooted back to the top of the mattress and she climbed on top of him. She began lightly biting his neck and collar bone while she moved her hips against him. It only took him a moment to be ready and she gently lowered herself down onto him, using a hand to guide him in. He rose to meet her and thrust the last couple inches deep inside, causing her to gasp. “I’d say I’m sorry but I’m not. God, you’re tight.” “Do what you want. Rough feels good.” She gasped out. Within fifteen minutes they were both passed out. A thin sheet covering them both to their waists. He was on his back and she on her side against him, head on his shoulder and arm across his chest.   
They slept like that until 10 am when their front door opened. It was Arin and Brian. They had been trying to get ahold of Dan all morning but he wasn’t answering his phone. Arin made the decision to come to his house since no one was answering the door at Kristin’s apartment. Brian volunteered to go with him. Arin was the first to see into the open bedroom and was greeted with Kristen’s pale back. The blanket still covered their lower halves at least. He turned and immediately began to leave. “They’re still in bed. We should go.” He whispered. Brian began to head for the bedroom, grabbing a pillow from the couch on the way. “This is his own fault for not having his phone by him.” He stopped just inside the bedroom doorway and chucked the pillow at Dan’s face. That startled both of them awake. He pulled the sheet up up to both of their shoulders. “Brian, what the fuck man?” “We’ve been calling and we knocked and rang the doorbell. Arin wanted to unban you from the office so we could get a head start on recording.” Arin slowly walked into the doorway to join Brian. “Morning guys.” Kristen turned unto her back and made sure her chest was covered. “Morning Arin.” She grabbed the pillow and chucked it back at Brian’s head. He wasn’t expecting it from her and it hit him full in the face. “Get out and we’ll be right out.”  
Dan just groaned and covered his head with the sheet. “Come on. If you do stuff now, it’s more free time later, right?” Arin confirmed before he left closed the door behind him. They heard Brian yell through the door. “You’ve got five minutes to get dressed then I’m coming back in so don’t get any ideas.” Dan was able to wear fresh clothes but Kristen was stuck with what she had yesterday. “Come with us to the office then you can change at your apartment.” “I can’t. I don’t have my keys.” “Wait, can you use this? I think it’s still alive.” He pulled down from his window a long air plant hanging inside a dried urchin so it looked like a jellyfish and handed it to her. “Will this work?” She held it for a moment and nodded. “It's alive. I’ll be right back. She disappeared and within a minute, she was back sitting on the bed dressed with her purse. She had dressed at the grove to save time. “Do I look okay?” “Always perfect.” Dan kissed her quick then got dressed himself and they headed out to the living room.   
“She's coming with us since her apartment’s right there.” Arin tossed Dan his keys from the bowl on the table. “That was the plan, though you might want to keep her close for support today.” He eyed Arin warily. “Why?” “We need to start recording Ghoul Grumps.” Dan groaned. Kristen started laughing. “As much as I’d like to watch that, I don’t think I could keep quiet in there.” Brian drove them all them all to the office. Before heading inside, Kristen and Dan embraced tightly. “I was hoping for more time with you.” “I know you’re busy. I understand that. It’s easy for us to make time now. Text me if you need me today. I’m probably gonna be with Setsu. I’ll see it on my watch.” He squeezed her tight then let her go. Dan watched her walk over to her building then went inside the Grump’s.  
The next few hours were torture for Dan. He hated these scary games with nothing but jump scares. At the last one he got off the couch and yelled, “Fuck it, I’m done, I’m out of here!” He went right to the common space and flopped face down on the giant bean bag. After a couple minutes Arin came out looking for him. “You forgot your phone.” Dan’s only response was to give him the finger. Arin went into Dan’s contacts and found Kristen. It was the only one so hopefully that was her. He typed a text out to her. “It’s Arin, come get your man. Think he needs you.”  
When Dan and Kristen split up for the day, Kristen went up to her apartment and searched around for a waterproof flashlight she knew she had laying around somewhere. After finding it, she left for the grove then to Queen Telyse’s realm to look for Setsu. After finding her, she showed her the flashlight. “Want to go excavate some more of that wreck?” “Yeah, let’s go!” They spent their next couple of hours in the wreck from yesterday. They found some more coins but that was about it. They were getting ready to call it when Kristen’s watch vibrated. When she read the text she laughed to herself and explained to Setsu when she had to go. She dried off at the grove then went back to her apartment. Within a few minutes she was outside to the grump space suite. Arin saw her enter and after quick introductions, brought her to where Dan was. He hadn’t moved since he collapsed on it about fifteen minutes ago. “What did you do to him?” “About three hours of ghoul grumps.” She crouched down and leaned towards Dan. Without warning, he rolled on his side, grabbed her, and pulled her down to lay with him.  
He held her tight to his chest and mumbled into her hair, low enough that only she heard. “You smell good. Find anything with Setsu?” “A few more coins. Are you okay?” “I am now. Thank you.” It was another ten minutes before he let her up and got up himself. “Can I go back home now? Everyone’s staring.” Arin came over to them and put his arms over both their shoulders. “Wanna go get lunch again? Why do you smell like the ocean?” “Sure and uh, new shampoo.” Dan just smiled at her.   
The next month was bliss for both of them. Lunches were spent either at the office with everyone or relaxing at the grove. After work Dan and Kristen were always together at either of their places or the grove or Queen Telyse’s realm. No one understood how their relationship was so serious after such a brief time but no one questioned how happy they were. One afternoon just before dusk, they were relaxing near the shore of the pond. Dan was watching Calthea teach Kristen when all of the sudden the dryad’s head snapped up. She was staring hard at a point in the woods on the other side of the pond they couldn’t see. Kristen was startled and looked anxiously at her teacher. “What is it?” “Hide!”   
Calthea stood facing the pond. Kristen pulled Dan back to the nearest tree line and crouched down. “What’s going on?” “I don’t know. This has never happened before.” A man appeared in a leather trench coat from the other opposite tree line. “Markus. How did you get in here?” “It took a century but now you’ll finally get what you deserve.” It was obvious he had her nature powers. He formed a large long thin wood thorn and launch it at Calthea. It grazed her arm and sap began to seep from the wound. “I cast you out because you twisted what I taught you. Leave.” He ignored her and launched another thorn. This one she dodged but it hit near where Dan and Katrina were hiding. She quickly turned to Dan and pushed him back to the nearest tree. “You need to leave. It’s too dangerous here. I need to help her.”   
Before he could protest she pushed him through and he came out and landed on his ass in his living room next to a dwarf banana tree she had given him. Unfortunately he wasn’t alone. Brian was there in the middle of writing him a note since he missed him. “Dan, what the fuck!?” Dan ignored him and reached for the tree to get back to the grove. This time though he couldn’t pass back through. “Let me back in! Please!” “Dan, what is going on?” Brian came up behind him and grabbed his shoulder to turn him around and demand an explanation. At that moment they both vanished and reappeared in the grove. Calthea was standing there breathing hard. Her viney body was covered in wounds weeping sap. “What happened?” Calthea shook her head. “Don’t worry about me. Go to her. She needs you.” Brian could only follow him as he ran towards the pond. He stopped when he saw her, his heart in his throat.   
Kristen was laying flat on her back, impaled by three thorns in the right side of her chest, left hip, and right side of her stomach. Her face was turned away from Dan. She was breathing shallowly. He rushed to her side and lifted her head up to face him. Brian knelt on her other side and grabbed her hand. He couldn’t speak. Dan was crying as he brushed some hair out of her face. “What did you do?” Her eyes were half closed and she tried to look for his but they couldn’t focus on anything. She whispered weakly, he could barely hear her. “Dan? You’re okay.” Her eyes began to close more and her breathing became more labored. “I love you.” She whispered. Dan crushed his lips to hers. She closed her eyes and weakly kissed him back. After a few more shuddering breaths her lips released his and her chest fell one last time. He pulled away from her and tried to find a pulse, his tears falling on her cheek. “No! Come back to me!” He lifted her up a bit more and buried his face in the crook of her neck, sobbing.


	6. Ch. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristen had a secret that she's never shared with anyone, but a chance encounter with her favorite not-so-grump could change everything. If she chooses to trust him, there's no turning back for either of them.

Calthea came and knelt by Kristen’s head. Brian gently set her hand down. “Dan, I don’t know what’s going on, but I’m so sorry.” Dan showed no sign of acknowledging his friend but a splash from the pond caught his attention. “Dan!” It was Setsu with Queen Telyse. The queen paused for a moment then walked out of the water to kneel next to Brian as he scrambled out of her way. “How long has she been gone?” “Less than a minute.” “Let me have her. There might be a chance yet.” She ripped the thorns out of Kristen’s body then Dan laid her upper half into her arm. With her free hand, she ran it slowly over her body, glowing blue water began to flow and cover Kristen. As it entered the wounds and her mouth, Brian moved over to kneel beside his friend. His hand found Dan’s and he squeezed it. Now Dan finally acknowledged him. “If this works, I’ll explain everything later.” After another minute, the glow faded and the wounds were closed but there was still no signs of life. “It is not your time yet, little one. Come back to us.” She pulled her close and kissed her, breathing life into her. Kristen’s chest rose and fell, and rose and fell a second time. Queen Telyse pulled away and Kristen breathed in a third time by herself.   
Dan quickly grabbed her and pulled her to his chest, supporting her head. After a few more breaths her eyes opened fully and she found his. “Dan…” She threw her arms around his neck. Dan looked up to Queen Telyse. “Your majesty. I don’t have the words for this. How did you find out?” “Clyde found us and told us what was going on as soon as it started. I’m just glad we got here in time. Where is the intruder?” Calthea gestured across the pond. There stood a leafless twisted tree the height of a man. “She trapped him in that?” “No, she turned him into that. When he hit her with those thorns, her pure power surged and hit him before she fell.”   
With everyone distracted, no one noticed another figure step out of the tree line and approach them. Calthea saw him first but only nodded at him. Kristen saw him next coming up behind Dan and tensed up. Calthea put her hand on her shoulder. “He’s a friend. One of my students from long ago. His name’s Wil.” He nodded to Calthea and bowed to Queen Telyse. “Your Majesty. Calthea. I came as soon as I heard. What happened? Who are these people?” Calthea helped Kristen to her feet. “This is Kristen. She saved the grove at the cost of her life.” Dusk finally fell and her tattoos lit up. Will had them as well, but only green and blue. His eyes widened when he saw hers. “How does she have three?” “I believe she has the potential for all five. I’ve been slow with her training though it seems. And now is a good time for fire. That tree needs to be destroyed before he can escape. Dan, get your friend out of here and come right back. You can explain everything later but we can use your help I think now.”  
Dan led Brian back to the trees and through to his living room. Before Brian could say anything, Dan stopped him. “I will tell you everything, but not now. Okay? I promise. I’ll call you when I’m back, it shouldn’t be too long. You can’t tell anyone. Please.” Brian regarded his friend. “I can’t deny what I saw, but I expect all of the truth when you get back. I promise I won’t say anything to anyone.” “Thanks man. I’ll be back soon.” With that, Dan went back to the grove and Brian sat on the couch to wait for him.   
Back at the grove, Dan found Queen Telyse gone but Setsu remained behind to watch and report back to her mother. The others were gathered on the other side of the pond near the twisted tree. He caught part of their conversation. Kristen was asking Calthea a question. “What does it mean if I can control all five elements? That’s not normal?” “No. Anyone who learns it can master one, and be passable at a second. You’re more than passable at water and you’ve taught yourself air to a degree. It’s time to see if you can do fire as well. Ah, Dan. Good timing.” Wil turned to regard him. “If she’s Calthea’s, who are you?” Kristen reached for Dan and held him tight. “He’s mine. That’s all that matters.”   
She pulled him down to kiss him then let him go but he had to catch her because she started to fall. “Are you okay?” “I just got really tired.” “You should be resting.” Calthea helped her back up and moved Dan’s hands to her shoulders. “This needs to be done then she can go home.” Wil stepped to her side. “And if this doesn’t work?” “Then we do it the old fashion way but I believe this will. We need to know. Now close your eyes. Cross your arms in front of your chest, palms facing up and down but not touching. Fire is passion given form. Think of when you first met Dan. Your first kiss, your first date, the first time you made love. Think of all of it and channel that passion, that desire, from your heart, down your arms into the space between your hands. Dan, help her remember.” Dan wrapped one arm around her stomach and one around her shoulders. He held her tight and pushed himself against her back while kissing the side of her jaw, moving down her neck to the top of her shoulders. Kristen began to take shuddering breaths at his touch when all those memories began to rise.   
A blue glow filled the immediate area with light. It was a small flame in her hands that grew as she remembered every detail of their first night together in the grove. Setsu propped herself up at the water's edge to see better. The look on Wil’s face was incredulous. She saw the light through her closed eyelids and opened them. “It’s not hot.” “No, it’s YOUR desire given form. It can’t hurt you. But it will burn that tree.” Kristen hesitated. “But...that will kill him. Make me a murderer. Won’t that make me as bad as him?” “You asking that exact question is the difference between you and him. He twisted his powers to carry out his own form of justice. You’ve never done that, only to care for and better the things around you. You protected this space with your life while he sought to destroy it. If he breaks free, he might escape and bring help. He needs to be stopped now.” She still hesitates and looked over her shoulder to Dan. “Dan?” She searched his face for an answer. “I think Calthea’s right. You’re a good person. I believe it needs to be done. If he comes back, he’ll be more prepared and there might not be another chance of saving you.” Wil urged her on. “Do it before it’s too late.” She looked down at the flames and moved the top hand away so it stayed hovering above her right. The size of a softball, she closed her fingers around it and threw it. The tree immediately was engulfed in the blue flame. Crackling and a low high pitched screaming could be heard.  
“It won’t spread will it?” “No. It’s set to your will. Once the tree is down to ashes it’ll go out by itself. Go home get some rest. Both of you. Come back tomorrow after breakfast. We have much to discuss and plan. You as well, Wil. Can you send word to Lord Magmus? Ask him to send a representative here by noon please.” “Of course." Wil bowed and left. Calthea turned to Setsu. “I trust you’ll tell the Queen all of this? And send word to Lord Zephyr and Shale with the same message.” “Yes. Go get some rest Kristen, I’ll see you tomorrow.” With a splash, she was gone.  
Kristen sat down and rested her chin on her raised knees. “Who are Magmus, Zephyr, and Shale?” “The other elementals of the other realms. Fire, air, and rock.” “Why don’t you and Shale have titles?” “They’re self given and meaningless when you don’t have a people to lead. Now, go. Sleep. Dan, explain what you can to your friend to satisfy him for now. You need your rest too.” Dan reaches down and lifted Kristen off the ground. “Can I bring him back here to explain? It’ll give me the time I know I’ll need and I’ll still be able to get a full nights sleep.” She took a moment to consider. “All right but don’t make a habit of this.” “It was an accident. He was grabbing my shoulder when you let me back through.” “I understand that but my point still stands.” Dan nodded and left for the trees.  
Back in Dan’s living room, barely five minutes have passed by. When they reappeared, Brian immediately stood up. When he saw Kristen’s eyes closed and being carried, his worry overcame his curiosity. “Is she okay?” “Yeah, just fast asleep. Let me get her to bed.” Dan carried her to his bedroom and closed the door behind him with his foot. He gently laid her down without disturbing her. He then carefully undressed her, throwing away the torn shirt into the garbage. Her other garments were clean and undamaged. There was no blood or a single mark on her skin. Stripped and tucked in, she stirred just enough to whisper, “I I love you, Dan.” He kissed goodnight. “I love you too. I’ll be right back.” He wasn’t sure if she heard him, her breathing already slow and deep in sleep. He returned to the living room and gestures for Brian to join him by the dwarf banana tree while holding a hand out for him. Brian hesitated for a moment then took it.  
At the grove, Calthea was sitting tending her own wounds. They were mostly healed already. Dan brought Brian to her and introduced her. He spent the next hour in silence as Dan recounted everything over the last month. Calthea stayed quiet as well as she listed to his side of the story. When he was done, Brian was the first to break the silence. “If you had just told me this without me seeing any of it, I would’ve bet everything I owned that you were smoking again. I can’t deny what I saw tonight. Everything you said, this is all real?” “Everything. Even the mermaids. Though I didn’t know Queen Telyse could give herself legs.” “Who was Clyde, that warmed them?” At that question, Dan looked to the dryad. “Is he around?” She scanned the water line and spotted him under some low branches. She whistles to get him to come over. As he crawled out of the water, Brian backed away. “It’s okay. I reacted the same when I met him. Kristen called him a giant puppy and he really is.” When the alligator was in reach of Dan, he rolled onto his side and Dan began digging his fingers under his jaw like Kristen showed him. “What’s even crazier, you know that shark tooth I have? That’s from a massive female Great White named Francis off the coast of Hawaii. I’ve swam with her a few times. It’s pretty awesome.” “You. In the ocean. Swam with a Great White. When did you even get time to go to Hawaii?” “Through here. I call them pocket spaces. They’re all connected if you know how. I’ve only been to Queen Telyse’s realm and I don’t know if she’s visited the others.” Calthea shook her head. “She hasn’t but she will soon. Part of what we need to discuss tomorrow. And no questions right now. Everything will be explained tomorrow. Go home now. And you Brian..” “I know. Keep silent on all of this. If there’s anything I can do to be of help...” The dryad nodded and waved them off.  
Back in Dan’s house, Brian was quick to leave before he thought of more questions. Dan quietly made his way to the bedroom. Kristen hadn’t move an inch. After stripping his clothes, he joined her under the covers and she immediately rolled to her side to curl up against him. They slept in until about 9am. Kristen woke up first and found Dan still holding her to his chest but asleep. Excalibur was awake though. She moved her hand down to stroke him. That woke him up. “I need you.” She whispered to him. He immediately complied and rolled on top of her, gently moving between her legs. She set the pace to a slow gentle rhythm, just to feel every inch of him and enjoy every moment of it. Still moving, he moved his head down to lay against her chest. “That’s my new favorite sound.” She struggled to reply, her brain otherwise occupied. “Which sound?” “Your heartbeat.” “Did all of last night happen? It feels like a dream.” “It was all real. It was incredible, the later part of it.” As she tightened around him when she came, her fingers tightened their grip on him, pulling his hair and scratching his back. The hair pull put him over the edge and he came hard and fast. She wrapped a leg around him to pin him, she didn't want him to pull out yet. He looked up at her questioningly. “I don't want to move for a while. This feels too good.” “It’s going to make a mess.” “I’ll do your laundry, I don’t care.” He rested his head back on her breast. “We should get moving soon for breakfast. Calthea wanted us back at the grove by noon.” He tried to move away from her, but she kept her grip tight. With a practiced move, she flipped them so she was on top of him while he was still inside her. Any protest his brain tried to form went out the window as she began to ride him. They both came again within a couple of minutes. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her, giving her a hard thrust that made her gasp then he shoved her off him. “Okay, now we definitely need a shower.” “Worth it.” She smiled wryly at him then got up to join him in the shower.  
They dressed and invited Brian out to breakfast at the nearby diner. The three met up and requested a corner booth away from the next closest occupied table. Kristen sat in between them. Brian was the first to speak. “Are you okay?” “Yeah, I’m good. Last night feels a little foggy to me yet but Dan said it was all real. How are you handling this?” “I don’t like keeping secrets from Rachel but I understand. Dan took me back there after he put you to bed and explained everything. Do you know what’s going to happen next?” “I have a guess.” She didn’t seem willing to say anymore yet. When food came, they ate, then parted. Dan promised to keep Brian updated. They then went back to Dan’s house to get to the grove.  
That sight that greeted them was astounding. Queen Telyse and Setsu where back, along with Wil but the three newcomers were something to see. Shale was twice as big as an average man and made entirely of smoky quartz crystal. Lord Magnus’ representative was sitting on Shale’s shoulder to protect the plants in the glade. It was made of cooled black lava with glowing red cracks throughout its small round body. Lord Zephyr was was man shaped but his body was made of swirling grey cloud. They all turned at her approach. Shales voice was deep and gravely. “This is her, the earth's chosen one?” Calthea stepped forward and led Kristen to the group, introducing her to them all.   
“She has almost full mastery of nature and water. She taught herself some air, and just last night she was able to conjure fire. Earth would be her last one. Now is the time to test that one.” Shale stepped forward and handed Kristen a small piece of quartz. Calthea explained what to do. “Think of it like your seeds. Picture and focus on sprouting it into a cluster.” Kristen closed her hand around around and and closed her eyes. After a moment she opened her hand and a pristine clear quartz cluster was growing in her hand. She stopped it one it reached six inches in height. “So what does this mean, that I can control everything?” Queen Telyse stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. “It means little one, that if you master all five, you can control the earth itself. Become a virtual god. There have been a couple before you but they grew tired and stepped down. Their main job was to help mitigate large natural disasters. This absolute power is dangerous in the wrong hands but Calthea and I know and trust you. You have a good heart and they will trust you too.” “What do I do now?” Shale answered “You need to train under all of us. It’s going to take a long time.” Dan came up behind her and held her shoulders. “How long?” She asked. “At least a month of real time with each of us. But in our slow time spaces it will be like a couple of years all together for you. There can be the occasional break but it would be better to do it all at once.”  
Kristen reaches up and squeezed one of Dan’s hands on her shoulder. She turned to him with tears in her eyes. “I just found him. I don’t want to leave him.” He held her tight. “It’s just a few months. Then we’ll have all the time in the world.” Calthea turned to Dan. “It won’t won’t so bad. Let me have your ring.” She split it in two and regrew them into a matching set, giving one back to him and the other to the elemental perched on Shale’s shoulder. “Can you coat this with a metal that can withstand your realm?” It took the ring for a moment then handed it right back. It was now coated with a gleaming white metal. She gave that half to Kristen. “You can use this to speak him with him when you need to. You won’t be completely cut off. Where you’re going later, your technology won’t work.” “When and where am I starting?” "Today, here with me for a month of real time inside here, then a month with her grace. Those will be the easiest for you two. Dan, you’ll still be able to visit her every night, even if it’s only once a week to her. After that, you’ll need to rely on the rings. You’ll have to keep up an alibi for her while she’s gone. Kristen, spend the day with him, get your affairs in order and be back by dusk.”


	7. Ch. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristen had a secret that she's never shared with anyone, but a chance encounter with her favorite not-so-grump could change everything. If she chooses to trust him, there's no turning back for either of them.

The other elementals and the Mer departed. Wil stayed behind and he approached Kristen and Dan. “I apologize for my behavior last night. Wasn’t very gentlemanly.” They accepted his apology. Circumstances last night were stressed. “Calthea said you were an old student of hers but you don’t look any older than I am.” “I was born in the early 1700’s in England.” “How?” “Part of the benefits of being with the elementals. If I get tired of it, I can give it all up. That’s what happens to most of us. They get tired and want to move on.” “It must be terribly lonely.” “It can be. My wife was with me from the start until the 1950s. The pace of the humans technological advancement was too much for her. She wanted to join her family finally.” She gripped Dan tightly. “We’ve only been together a month but I can’t imagine my life without him.” Wil played with a ring on his left hand. “We’ll figure it out. I’m almost forty. I’m not going to be performing on stage when I’m old. We have time to figure it out.” “Love is a great thing when you can find it. But also even harder when it’s over. That’s why there’s only a few of us, and why most of us have gone bad. I think there’s only one other that’s stayed good but no ones seen him in a while. You really are the earth’s chosen. You’ll be okay. It’ll be hard but the rewards will be whatever you want. With our help, you’ll be fine. I’m going to be staying with you through Calthea’s and the Queen’s training. And don’t worry Dan, I’m still devoted to my wife.” “I trust her.” They smiled at each other and kissed. “You should get going. I’ll see you tonight.”  
They headed back to her apartment and settled into her couch. Kristen broke the silence. “What are you going to tell them about me?” “I can tell Brian the truth but the others...any ideas?” “They know I’m a botanist. Perhaps a teaching position abroad?” “That sounds pretty good. Your apartment?” “I’ll give you my checkbook. There’s enough money for bills for quite some time. If you guys want to use it for anything, feel free. I think it’s just my place and what you tell them we need to cover. I don’t have any other friends or family. The time with Calthea will be easy. With Queen Telyse, we’ll figure out. After that…” “We have two months to spend as much time as possible.” She leaned against his chest and sighed. “Two months for you. Years for me.” “We’ll be alright.” He stood up, took her hand, and led her to the bedroom. They spent the entire afternoon in bed together.  
They needed to break for dinner. After washing up, they went out to the sushi restaurant they went to on their first date. After dinner, they went back to her apartment to go to the grove. Once there, they found Wil talking to Calthea by the pond. Dan and Kristen stayed near the tree line though to say their goodbyes in private. “I’ll be here as often as I can, till she throws me out. I’ll see you in the morning.” They embraced tightly and he kissed her hard then he was gone.   
For the next month their routine was simple. Every lunch and dinner time Dan would visit her. Her green tattoos getting more extensive, covering more of her back. Whenever he was there, Wil and Calthea would make themselves scarce to give them some privacy. When it was time to move on to Queen Telyse’s training, he went with her to pay his respects to the queen. The queen had quarters set up for her in the slow time caves. All of Kristen’s time was spent in there training except for a few hours each night when she got leave to meet Dan at the grove. Blue tattoos wove their way through the green on her back. The night before she was due to begin her training with Shale, they spent together at the grove in each others arms. It would be a long three months for him but it would be a good year and a half for her without seeing him.  
The next three months passed by slowly. They talked whenever they could through the rings. If it was at the office, Dan pretended he was on the phone when he did it. He had Brian’s sympathy and Arin made sure he had privacy whenever he was on the phone. Arin and everyone else believed the story that Kristen was working for a university abroad. At the end of the three months, without letting him know, Kristen was able to come back a little early.   
It was around dusk when she showed up at the Grump Space. She definitely looked different. She carried herself differently, more sure of herself, and her hair was down in loose waves down to her lower back, instead of shoulder blades where it used to be. Brian was the first to see and he pulled her into a fierce hug. “You look really good. How was your...trip?” “I can’t describe it all. You know in the LEGO movie, when Emmet becomes a master builder and he can see EVERYTHING? I feel like that. It’s incredible.” “Just don’t forget who you are.” “No, I know exactly who I am. I haven’t changed that much. Where is he?” “They’re recording now but they should be almost done.” Within ten minutes, the door to the recording room opened and Dan came out first. As soon as he saw her, he ran and tackled her into one of the giant bean bags. They knew they had an audience and that was the only thing that stopped them from tearing each other’s clothes off. That didn’t stop him from covering her with kisses and pressing himself against her though. She held him tight and tried not to cry. “God, I’ve missed you so much. Can you take off, come back to my place?” He rolled over and yelled to Arin, “I’m taking off for the day.” “Kay, have fun.” He got up and pulled her to her feet. After an wave to everyone, they were gone.   
When they got to her apartment, a trail of clothes led from the living room to her bedroom. After an hour of getting to know each others bodies again, they emerged for dinner, her wearing pajamas and he wearing his shorts and an old band shirt. After ordering pizza to be delivered they sat on her couch to talk. “Brian said I look different. Do I?” “Aside from the hair length, I don’t think so. How are you feeling after all of that?” “You played Magic: the Gathering, right?” He nodded. “I feel like a planeswalker. Like there’s nothing I can’t do.” “I remember Queen Telyse saying you could become like a god.” “Yeah. I understand more why some of us went bad. This kind of power…” “Do I need to worry?” “No. I know who I am, what I’m meant to do. I’ll still need to train occasionally with them but nothing like before. A day here and there. They gave me this ring when I was done earlier.” She held out her right and and on the middle finger was a white metal band with five colored stone lined up in a row. “With this, any of them can contact me if there’s an emergency. Like our rings.” Her metal ring that matched his wooden one was on her right ring finger.  
“I have some news too. I finally talked Setsu into visit our world. She’s going to be staying with me if that’s okay.” “It’s your place so I can’t say no. Plus I wouldn’t say no anyways, I like her. Got any plans made yet?” “I’ve got some brewing but nothing concrete yet.” She smiled to herself thinking of one plan in particular but she didn’t want to share that one yet. “When is she coming?” “Probably in the next couple of days. I want to get myself settled back here first.” “What do you want to do tonight?” “Honestly, just stuff myself with pizza and watch something. I never thought I’d miss processed food and technology so much.” He laughed then got off the couch as the doorbell rang. It was the aforementioned pizza. Dan brought it over with napkins and sat back down on the couch. After half of it was gone, his phone went off. He grabbed it and read the text.  
“Anything up?” “It’s Brian. He wants to come over and catch up. His curiosity is getting the better of him and he can’t wait any longer to question you.” Kristen laughed. “I don’t mind. I’ll give him an hour before I throw him out. I’m getting tired.” Dan replies that it was fine to come over as long as he respected Kristen’s one hour prerequisite. Within ten minutes, he was over and and had joined them on the couch and to their pizza. The hour went by quickly. She knew he had more questions but she was firm in her hour limit. After he was gone, she took care of the garbage and dragged Dan to bed with her for the night.  
It took a few days for her to fall back into their old routine, then one day when she visited the grump space for lunch, she wasn’t alone. A drop dead gorgeous brunette was with her. She had large deep blue eyes and was a couple of inches taller than Kristen. She warned her earlier that people were going to stare, and to not let it bother her. Nearly everyone stopped what they were doing to look at her. Brian was the first to come over to say hi. He held his hand out to her and she shook it lightly. Kristen introduced them. “This is my friend Shannon, from out of town.” She then grabbed her arm and pulled her farther into the office. “I’m gonna show Shannon around while we wait for them to finish for their lunch break.” It only took a few minutes for Dan and Arin to come out of the recording room. Arin stopped and stared while Dan came over and hugged both women. “How are you liking here so far?” He asked Setsu. “It’s….different. Not bad but definitely different.” She smiled up at him. Kristen hooked her arms through both of theirs and led them back to the streaming corner with the large couch. There, lunch was waiting for them on the coffee table. Arin and Brian joined them. Arin cause there was Panera and Brian cause he couldn’t help himself. Setsu sat uncomfortably close to Dan but he didn’t want to say anything. Kristen either didn’t notice or pretended not to. Arin was the first to break the silence. “So what are the plans for tonight?” Kristen spoke up first. “Shannon’s never been in a large city. I want to take her to a club downtown. Somewhere with good music. Know anywhere?” “Yeah actually. Suzy and I were planning on going out tonight since it’s Friday, if you want to make a group outing of it.” “That sounds good. Shannon?” Shannon looked around nervously. “I guess as long as Dan’s coming too.” “Of course he is. Good, then it’s decided. Want to meet back here later and carpool? I wasn’t planning on drinking so I can be the designated driver.” Everyone nodded in agreement then went back to eating. Once the food was gone, Kristen and Setsu helped clean up then left for the day.   
Back in the recording room, arin had to ask Dan something. “So what was with Kristen’s friend? She was practically clinging to you the whole time they were here.” “I know, but i didn't mind and i know Kristen doesn’t. Shannon’s not from around here and gets anxious around groups of people. We’re the only people she knows so if it makes her comfortable, it’s okay.” “Is she going to be okay tonight?” “Yeah, she's been trying to get better. As long as there’s people she knows, she said she’ll be okay wherever.” “Your birthday is tomorrow. Got any plans?” “Not yet but I think Kristen’s planning something. She's been tight lipped about it. I'm just glad she's back from her leave. It was a rough three months.”  
Later that night, Arin and Suzy, and Kristen, Shannon, and Dan met in the main part of the grump space. Brian decided to come along too and offered to drive Arin and Suzy, while Kristen took Dan and Shannon. Arin gave directions to the club and within twenty minutes, they were there and inside. Dan got a glass of wine for himself and Shannon and a pop for Kristen. Arin and Suzy shared some kind of fruity frozen thing. Once the music got going, Arin and Suzy went out onto the dance floor. Shannon watched them for a while then decided to pull Dan out to the floor with them. Dan looked to Kristen for help but she just shooed them off. Brian watched all of this and scooted over closer to Kristen so he could be heard in private. “I know you’re not a jealous girlfriend but your friends been hanging onto Dan all day.” Kristen could only smile while trying to make sure Dan wasn’t watching her. “That’s Setsu. She's doing it on purpose.” “Setsu...the mer-” “Yes. i finally talked her into visiting. Dan and i are the only humans she knows so she's trying to stick close to either of us. She’s still wary of them. After hearing me talk about us, she's expressed an interest in human sex. I know Dan’s had a threesome once before. After midnight, if he's interested in another, should be entertaining.” Brian nearly spit out his water at her bluntness. “He has no idea what you’re planning does he?” She just looked over at him and smiled. “Nope. Which is why this is entertaining for me. I just hope he won’t be mad at me.” “I doubt it. I don't know if he’ll go for it, but he won’t be mad. The three months you were gone were really hard for him. I know you two could talk but it had to have been even worse for you.” “It was and it wasn’t. Yeah, a year and a half or so without your other half is certainly hard. I was so busy and the places i were at were incredible though.” Before that discussion could go any farther, everyone grouped back up at their table for a break.  
The next two hours were spent switching between talking and dancing. Close to midnight, Kristen called it for the night and Dan had to agree. It was getting late and they were getting tired. They said their goodbyes and left after Kristen turned to Brian with a finger over her lips, telling him to keep quiet. Back at her apartment, Setsu excused herself to change for the night. Dan took the opportunity to talk to Kristen alone but before he could start, she silenced him with a hug and a kiss that lasted a couple minutes. “Goddammit, you’re good at distracting me.” “Good.” She pulled him to her again and this time she saw Setsu come up behind him. She beckoned her over and Setsu came up right behind Dan and ran her hands up his back. Startled, he turned and backed away to face both of them. Setsu had changed into a black silk robe. “All right, what’s going on?” Kristen ran her hands up his chest. “It’s after midnight. Happy birthday Dan.” He grabbed her hands and held them. “That doesn’t answer my question.” “I know you said once that you’ve had a threesome. Is that true or was that just a story?” “It’s true but that was a long time ago…” Setsu moved to his side and freed Kristen’s hands then let her robe fall open. She was wearing matching thin black lingerie. Kristen began kissing at his collarbone. “I think she likes you. Do you like her? I don’t mind.” Dan’s brain was trying to form coherent thoughts but it wasn’t working. “Do you want her? I think Excalibur does.” Kristen had moved one hand down to the front of his pants. He was ready to go. Setsu reached for his neck and pulled him down into a kiss. He moaned into her mouth but Kristen pushed them apart. “Setsu, I think we have a problem here.” “What’s that?” “I think he’s wearing too many clothes. I think we can fix that.” They each grabbed one of his hands and led him to the bedroom. Once there, Setsu pulled his shirt over his head while Kristen set to work on his belt and pants, then they both stripped down themselves. Kristen pushed him back onto the bed then both women knelt on either side of him. Leaning over him, they began kissing each other. He sat up and pulled Kristen close, kissing her hard. “God, I love you.” “I know. I love you too. But tonight, love her too. If you want.” He turned to face Setsu and lightly pulled her to him. “Is this what you want?” “She’s gotten me curious about human sex. What was the phrase you used when we met? When in Rome? She explained that too. I saw other guys watching me tonight but I don’t know them. I know you.” She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down so he was on top of her. Within half an hour, everyone was was sated and laying together asleep under the sheet in a tangle of limbs, both women resting their heads on each of his shoulders.


	8. Ch. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristen had a secret that she's never shared with anyone, but a chance encounter with her favorite not-so-grump could change everything. If she chooses to trust him, there's no turning back for either of them.

The next morning, Kristen was the first to wake. Sometime during the night, Dan had rolled over with his arms wrapped around Setsu and her head was tucked under his chin, their bodies pressed close together. Kristen’s arm was over both of their waists. She was able to move without disturbing either of them and got up to get the coffee going before she took a shower. By the time she was done, the smell of rich coffee filled the apartment. She threw on a robe and went back into the bedroom to see if either of them had begun to stir. Setsu began to stir first. When she remembered last night, she snuggled closer to Dan, waking him up. He kissed the top of her head. “Did you enjoy yourself left night?” She smiled and kissed him, running a hand down his side. “Wanna do it again? You feel ready.” “That’s a morning guy thing. I don't know if we should.” That’s what he spotted Kristen in the doorway smiling at them. “I don’t mind. Have fun, as long as i come first if i'm in there. Coffee’s up but take a shower first when you’re done.” Kristen left them to watch the morning news in the living room. After ten minutes or so, they emerged from the bedroom and took a shower together. They came out dressed, her in a robe, and him in shorts and a shirt. They joined her on the couch with their coffees. Dan wrapped an arm around Kristen and kissed her cheek. She leaned into him. “Happy birthday, hun.” “Thank You. Any other plans today i should know about?” “I know Arin wanted to do a group dinner for you. Up for going out again? Setsu’s probably going home tomorrow so she’ll be coming tonight too.” Setsu nodded, enjoying the hot liquid.  
They spent the rest of the day showing Setsu around the city. By the end of the day, she had grown more comfortable around other humans. By 7pm they met Suzy, Arin, Ross, Holly, Brian, and Rachel at a new Thai place that opened up recently. When Brian saw them come in, he went over to Danny and slipped a party hat over his head. “Really? You have to do this every year?” “Yep. Sooo…?” “So...what?” “So… you guys seem very happy today.” Dan just stared at him keeping a neutral face but Brian wouldn’t let it go. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” “I put the pieces together last night. Plus she told me before you guys left. I didn’t realize that was Setsu.” Dan couldn't help the blush that crept up his neck. Brian clapped him on the back then went back to join everyone else. Everyone seated themselves around the large table they had reserved. Kristen was on Dan’s left and Arin on his right with Setsu next to Kristin. For the next hour and a half, everyone celebrated Dan’s birthday and enjoyed themselves. When they were partied out, they began leaving in pairs, Brian and Rachel being the last before Dan, Kristen, and Setsu. Dan hugged him as Brian took his hat back then they left too, leaving the three of them alone. Dan kissed both women before they took off. Once in Kristen's car, he turned to face them. “Thank you you two. Now what?” “Want to spend some time in the grove? Then Setsu’s gonna go home from there.” “Sure. Leave from your place?” “Yeah.”  
As soon as they got to Kristen’s apartment, her and Dan changed for the night then the three of them left for the grove. Once they were there, he couldn’t help but stare at Kristen’s skin. It’s the first time he’s seen her tattoos light up since she was back. Almost every inch of her was covered with the intricate colored lines, heavy on the green and an even distribution between the other four. She slipped off what she was wearing so he could see everything. He pulled her into an embrace and whispered into the top of her hair. “Goddamn you’re beautiful.” Setsu came over and pulled him away from her and into a hug. “Thank you for everything. We have our own ways of having fun but I underestimated humans a bit.” She pulled him into a long kiss. “Are you going to visit again?” “Try and stop me.” She smiled up at him and let him go. She stripped and walked into the water then turned to Kristen. “A little help?” Kristen walked to the water's edge, crouched down and with a quick wave of her hand, Setsu was back to normal then gone under the water. They spent the next couple of hours enjoying the peace and quiet of the grove before returning home to her place.  
The next couple months were perfect for everyone. Dan had tours scheduled and while he was gone, Kristen used the time to keep up on her studies. While they talked every night, occasionally they’d be able to meet in a hotel room. Brian would keep the others distracted claiming Dan needed his rest. It wasn’t a total lie, those nights were relaxing for him. Come early summer she was eating lunch with him at the grump space when she suddenly grew tense. Shale was contacting her. There was a situation forming with Mt. Fuji. “I have to go. I’ll let you know when I’m back.” “Come back okay.” “Of course.” She pretended to be on the phone while she ran out of the office. Him and Brian shared a look but Dan shook his head slightly, meaning he’d explain later.   
Within half an hour, Matt came running into the common space and yelled, “You guys have to come see the news!” Dan was the first there followed by everyone else at the office, Brian sitting next to him. Every news channel was focused on the disaster unfolding in Japan. Mt. Fuji was in the middle of a violent eruption but so far the damage was minimal considering. Most of the lava flow was flowing harmlessly south towards the bay but one section of it was slowly flowing east towards a heavily populated area. All of the sudden one of the cameras focused on a figure rising out of the edge of the flow. It had a feminine shape but the skin was the color of cooled lava with bright red cracks throughout. The eye sockets were bright orange. Throughout the office, a bunch of “Holy shits!” were heard but Dan and Brian were quiet. Brian squeezed Dan’s shoulder but he was oblivious, his attention fixed solely on the screen. The figure on tv stomped her foot and a large crack formed in the earth. With a raise of her arms, the closer section of earth rose up into a wall, causing the lava flow to change it’s destructive path and rejoin the rest heading towards the sea. What she couldn’t see behind her was a line of police forming up and aiming at her. Of course people were scared of the unknown. While she was concentrating on her wall though, a small child broke through the line and ran right towards her. The cameras showed the mother trying to give chase but the closest officer stopped her. The lava figure heard the small feet and turned just as the small child collided into her legs. Her body was obviously not hot and she crouched down to meet the child’s height. After a few seconds she lifted him and began walking back to the line of people. The mother, in tears, graciously bowed, took her child and retreated. By this point all the guns were lowered and one of the officers stepped forward. There was an exchange of words then the officer bowed. The female figure bowed deeper and began to back away. She walked straight towards the closest lava and dove in headfirst.  
The whole office broke into cheers and Brian had to shake Dan to get his attention. His fists were clenched so tight his knuckles were white. Eventually Brian got through to him. “She’s okay. She said she’d contact you when she was back.” It was another hour before he heard anything, just a whisper that she was okay and she was resting in the grove. He let Brian know and double checked with Arin to see if they were done for the day before he took off to Kristen’s apartment. It only took him a couple of seconds once inside to reach the nearest plant and get to the grove. He found her relaxing half laying in the pond and half on the mossy shore on her stomach, looking like normal. Setsu was laying beside her rubbing her back with Calthea kneeling on her other side. Dan came and knelt near her head. She scooted forward to rest her head in his lap. “Are you okay?” “Yeah. Just really exhausted. I’ll be okay in a little bit.” “You were incredible. Were you able to speak to those people? What did the child want?”  
“He wanted to thank me for saving his home then he asked if I was a superhero. I said I guess I was. The mother was thankful obviously and the officer thanked me and asked what I was. I just said the earth sent me and I’d be keeping an eye on the area until things calmed down more. Thanks to me and some of Shale’s people we were able to mitigate a good chunk of the seismic damage that would’ve happened otherwise.” Calthea leaned down and placed her hand of Kristen’s shoulder. “I have never been more proud of you. I’m going to gather some of their local elementals and see about repairing some of the damage and keeping any fires in check.” With that, Calthea took her leave and disappeared into the woods.   
Setsu kept massaging her back. “Do you want some company tonight? This calls for a celebration if you’re up for it.” “I second that.” Dan said. She looked up at both of them and smiled before rising with Dan’s help. She turned and paused for a moment to change Setsu into a human and together they went back to her apartment. While Setsu rummaged through Kristen’s closet for something suitable for the night, Dan handed her some silk pajamas. She flopped down onto the couch to watch the news and Dan called Brian to ask if he could pick up some food for them from Olive Garden, giving him leave to get something for himself as well. Within half an hour her head was resting on Dan’s lap and he legs were in Setsu’s lap.   
Brian let himself in but unfortunately he wasn’t alone. Arin was right behind him. He ignored the food and headed straight for the three on the couch. “Alright, one of you has to tell me what’s going on. Something is up and it’s related to what happened in Japan.” They all looked at him like he's lost it but Dan used his ring to talk to Kristen silently. “I trust him but it’s your secret. Once he digs his heels into something, he’s not going to let go.” She didn’t reply and kept watching Arin’s face. She took a deep breath then asked him, “What do you want to know?” Questions just started pouring from his mouth and she answered everything as calmly as she could the asked, “What tipped you off?” “I’m the only other one that’s been in Dan’s house lately. I know that flower he has that looks like his star is from you. Flowers don’t pattern like that naturally. Then today you disappeared just before this started then Dan took off just after it was over. So that was you today?” Kristen nodded then gave him a short summary of everything, glazing over the bad bits and explaining her three month disappearance. By the end of it he was angry but not at them, at himself for not seeing it before. He then turned on Brian. “And you’ve known the whole time?” “I found out before she left for a few months by accident. I happened to be here when Dan came back through.”  
They were surprised he was being so calm about this. Arin helped himself to some of their food and sat down at the kitchen table. “I’m stealing some of your food. You know Ross is already drawing you.” That made Kristen laugh. She turned to Brian and asked him, “Can you grab a pebble from one of my pots?” He did as he was asked and handed it to her. She closed her fingers around it for a moment then opened her hand again. It was now a piece of smoky quartz. They all watched as she focused on it and it grew into a dark female shape with some clear cracks. Arin came over to look at it and she gave it to him. “Place it on a stand with a red light and it’ll look like me from earlier. Show it to Ross, tell him someone beat him to the fan art.” Any residual anger faded from him immediately. “I can have this?” “Yeah. Does that buy your silence?” “Not even Suzy?” Brian shook his head. “I haven’t told Rachel yet either.” Kristen shook her head too. “Too many people know already.” “Alright, fine. My head’s starting to hurt anyways.” He thanked them for the food he stole then left to head back to the office, taking the crystal figure with him. Brian ate his food and took his leave as well.  
The three of them took their time eating what was left then Dan left for the bathroom to run a bubble bath for Kristen. Once the tub was filled, he lit some candles through the room and turned the light off. He came back out for her and him and Setsu helped her undress. They both agreed to take care of her tonight and to want for nothing. Once in the tub, Setsu began giving her a shoulder and neck massage while Dan went and put fresh sheets on the bed for them. While Kristen was completely relaxed, Setsu helped her stand up and ran the shower. Using her sponge, she gently scrubbed all of the day away then quickly cleaned herself. After rinsing off, Kristen was already half asleep. Dan came in then to help dry her and carried her into bed where the both joined her naked, laying on either side of her. Her eyes were closed but she wasn’t asleep yet. “I don’t think I’ve ever been pampered before.” Dan laughed and snuggled his face into her neck. “You saved japan. I think you deserve some pampering.” He kissed down her neck, down her chest and stomach to her thighs. Setsu pressed her body against her side. That night, they both took care of Kristen. Dan was more than happy to in return for his birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was all i had prewritten before i started posting. There's more rattling around my head but i'm still working the details out. I'll try and get another, maybe the last, chapter out soon.


	9. Ch. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristen had a secret that she's never shared with anyone, but a chance encounter with her favorite not-so-grump could change everything. If she chooses to trust him, there's no turning back for either of them.

Come morning, Dan got the coffee started while Kristen got Setsu back home. When she was back, Wil was with her. Dan greeted him and offered him a mug of coffee. He took it gratefully. “What brings you here?” “We have reason to believe Mt. Fuji wasn’t a natural disaster. One of the others that we know went bad trained under Shale and Lord Magnus. A dangerous combination. There’s one other rogue we’re aware of that studied under Queen Telyse and Shale. We think they’re next target is going to be the Queen’s realm. We need to warn her. The morning news on the tv caught their attention just as her ring warned her. Kristen handed her mug back to Dan. They were reporting light tremors off the coast of Hawaii. “It looks like we’re too late to warn. I need to go.” “Let me help, I can at least help evacuate the city.” Kristen and Wil agreed another able body couldn’t hurt. Thankful it was the weekend now, Dan sent off a quick text to Brian and Arin and said he’d be out of touch for the day. They all left for Queen Telyse’s realm together.  
The three arrived all in Mer form and we met by some the royal guard. “We were sent to help you as you see fit.” Kristen commanded two of them to go with Dan to evacuate where it was needed. Before he left, she grabbed him and pulled him in tight. “Any sign of danger, get out of there. Don’t play the hero.” He hugged her back and kissed her hard. “I’ll be all right. Go where you’re needed.” With that he was gone. Her and Wil met up with Setsu and the Queen in the throne room. Queen Telyse approached them. “They’re both here. They’re trying to break into the cave. They can’t be allowed in there. When you find Hoshi, he’s mine. He’s of Asian decent, should be easy to spot.” Wil agreed to go after Hoshi while Kristen agreed to go after the other, that trained under Shale and Lord Magnus. The remaining guards went with her towards the cave while Setsu stayed behind to protect her mother. After helping the occasional strangler escape to safety, they made it to the entrance to the cave.   
They found those guards dead, impaled where stalagmites and stalactites met. The sight just inside the cave made her blood run cold. There was the last rogue with a knife made of crystal held to Dan’s throat. He was held in place by stone growing out of the rock, holding his arms behind his back. “I’m sorry, he came out of nowhere.” The rogue backhanded him in the face, causing him to spit blood into the water. “His skin color gave him away. Figured he must be with you.” “Let him go. He’s innocent in this.” The man twitched his fingers and Dan groaned as the stone holding him wretched his arms back more and began to sink into the wall, stopping at his elbows. “What do you want?!” “The Anchor in there destroyed. This worlds beyond saving. Better to destroy the Anchors and reset the planet then let humanity go on. You’re one of us, help us!” “I’ll never be like you. The Earth lives through me and she won’t be destroyed by the likes of you!” “So be it.” Dan began to sink more into the wall, leaving free only his torso and head. Kristen called upon several of the elements at once, creating an air bubble around the stranger, causing him to fall to the cavern floor, unable to stand immediately with his tail. Seaweed sprouted underneath him and held him in place. With his arms pinned, she freed Dan and he swam behind her out of danger. The stone above him, she melted to reform as a cage around him. With his arms and eyes bound, there was nothing he could do to free himself. The guards came in and carried his cage off to present to the Queen.  
She swam to Dan and checked him for any other injuries. Aside from the split lip, which she healed in an instant, he looked alright. “Are you okay?” “Yeah. A little shaken up and achy but yeah.” They left the cave together to find Wil. He was also successful. His quarry was also tied up with seaweed and unconscious at the foot of the queens dais. Kristen bowed to the Queen. “What are you going to do with them?” “They can’t be allowed to live. They know about the anchors.” Dan was about to ask what she was talking about but a sharp look from the Queen cut him off. “They must be taken care of like the one in the grove. Shale informed me they were after his as well at Mt. Fuji but they didn’t know exactly where it was. Would you like to do the honors?” “No thank you, your grace. I’ve had enough death for a while. There’s a pair of guards at the caves entrance that need to be taken care of.” “I understand. Wil?” Wil went with her and the two prisoners to a room behind the throne.   
Setsu went with Kristen to retrieve the guards bodies and brought them back to the throne room. With their families permission, she enshrouded them in stone against a couple of the pillars. They looked like statues, forever standing guard for their queen. Queen Telyse emerged from the back room and nodded her approval. “I’ll have their names engraved so they won’t be forgotten. I decree a feast tonight to celebrate the fallen and the end of the rogues. Us Lords will need to meet and decide a new course of action for selecting students. It used to be, if they were able to find our realms, that was sufficient, but humans now are so fickle. No offense.” Kristen just nodded. “No offense taken. I’ve seen it on the surface. A man can have all he needs and wants and still want more.” The Queen turned to Dan. “Will you be staying for the feast?” “I’d be honored, your grace.”  
The feast lasted through most of the night. Kristen and Dan excused themselves before dessert was served. Back at the grove, they took the time to unwind, laying on their moss patch. Dan sent off a quick text to let the guys know everything was fine. Calthea joined them, sitting next to Kristen. “Did you find them?” “Yes. Queen Telyse and Wil took care of them once they were captured.” “Do you know what they were after?” “They were after the Anchors.” “I thought as much. Hoshi would know water’s is in that cave. Shale said his is safe. And I know the others are safe. We’d be lost without you.” Dan propped himself up on his elbows. “What are the Anchors?” “The Anchors of creation. The primal embodiment of the five elements. If even one were to be destroyed, the balance would be knocked off, the earth could rip itself to shreds.” Kristen rolled over and knelt next to Dan. She could tell his muscles were sore from being trapped and began to massage him. He could only sigh and lay back down. “Even if they’re safe for now, I think they should be moved. Just a little bit. They’re only protected by their own element surrounding them. They should be by at least two.” “I’ll run that by the other lords. It’s getting late. You two should head home. I think this was enough excitement for one day. They both agreed and left for her apartment. Once there, they showered and went right to bed, too tired for even sex.   
The following morning, Dan woke up first and got the coffee started. As the rich smell filled her apartment, Kristen woke up and joined him in the kitchen. He handed her a cup. “Any plans for today?” “I need to meet with the elementals, discuss giving the anchors some extra security. You?” “Probably just some recording with Arin.” They ate breakfast, changed, and split up for their own jobs for the day. Kristen helped rehide all the Anchors. Calthea’s was tricky because it was inside her chest, wrapped in her vines. She enclosed it in diamond then rewrapped it in vines so it wasn't visible. When everything was done, she went back to her apartment then to the Grump Space. She sat quietly next to Dan, leaning against him, as they were recording. Her thoughts went back to the day they met. She couldn't imagine the way her life would be if he wasn't in it. Dan must of picked up on her thoughts cause he put his arm around her and hugged her tight to his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if this is the end for good, but it's the end for now.

**Author's Note:**

> The tags are for the whole series, not just this chapter and may not be all of them. Will update appropriately as I post/write more.


End file.
